BoA
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '''BoA (Beat Of Angel) thumb|348px *'Nombre real:' Kwon Bo Ah (권보아) *'Nicknames:' Gwon Bo-a, Gwon Boa *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 5 de Noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guri. Gyeonggi. Corea del Sur *'Ciudad natal: Kyungkido Goorisi *'''Profesión: Actriz, Cantante *'Altura:' 162 cm *'Peso:' 42 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Religión:' Católica *'Genero musical:' K-pop, J-pop, C-pop *'Signo:' Escorpio *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Dramas * Athena (SBS, 2010) - Cameo Curiosidades *'Educación:' sus estudios allí alcanzan hasta un octavo grado, aunque ya ha hecho el examen de graduación para poder acceder a la universidad en un futuro. *'Familia:' Sus padres y sus dos hermanos mayores. *'Religión:' Católica. *'Hoobies:' Es de suponer que le gustan la música de todo tipo (principalmente el hip-hop y el R&B), bailar y ver películas; pero fuera de eso, es una admiradora de Whitney Houston. *'Mascotas:' Su gatita Sara, a la cual le dedicó una canción (en la actualidad se desconoce su paradero) y su perrita Perm. *'Colores favoritos:' También dicen que le gustan los colores rosa, amarillo, rojo y gris, aunque eso tampoco se sabe hasta qué punto es cierto. *'Peliculas favoritas:' Men In Black 2 (Men In Black II, MIIB) *'Musica favorita:' Rap, Dance, hip-hop, R&B *'Lo que me gusta hacer:' Escuchar música, canto, viendo películas, bailando, bailando hip-hop, actuando, cruz costuras, haciendo de accesorios para sus amigos, habla a inglés y japonés. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés e inglés *'Actualmente reside en:' Corea Enlaces HanCinema BoA twitter Discografía Discografia japonesa left|thumb|310px 01.- LISTEN TO MY HEART 02.- POWER 03.- Every Heart -minna no kimochi- 04.- Don't start now 05.- Kimochi wa tsutawaru 06.- Share your heart (with me) 07.- Dreams come true 08.- Amazing Kiss 09.- happiness 10.- ID; Peace B 11.- Nobody but you 12.- Nothing's gonna change 13.- LISTEN TO MY HEART Hector Main Mix: English version 14.- the meaning of peace thumb|left|290px 01.- VALENTI 02.- JEWEL SONG 03.- B.I.O 04.- 世界の片隅で (Sekai no Katasumi de) 05.- 奇蹟 (Kiseki) 06.- WINDING ROAD featuring DABO 07.- Searching for truth 08.- Moon & Sunrise 09.- Discovery 10.- flower 11.- BESIDE YOU －僕を呼ぶ声－ (-boku wo yobu koe-) 12.- Feel the same 13.- NO.1 (Bonus Track) thumb|left|282px 01.- Rock With You 02.- Shine We Are! 03.- SOME DAY ONE DAY featuring Verbal (m-flo) 04.- LOVE & HONESTY 05.- Midnight Parade 06.- Be the one 07.- EXPECT 08.- OVER ~across the time~ 09.- 心の手紙 - kokoro no tegami (Letter of the Heart) 10.- DOUBLE 11.- Easy To Be Hard 12.- Song With No Name ～名前のない歌～ (namae no nai uta) 13.- Milky Way -君の歌- - kimi no uta (song of you) thumb|left|286px01.- Silent Screamerz 02.- DO THE MOTION 03.- ｷﾐのとなりで (Kimi no tonari de) Your Side 04.- OUTGROW～Ready butterfly～ 05.- make a secret 06.- Everlasting 07.- LONG TIME NO SEE 08.- cosmic eyes 09.- 抱きしめる (Dakishimeru) You 10.- Love is just what you can't see 11.- Stay My Gold 12.- soundscape 13.- With U14.- First snow (Bonus Track) thumb|left|296px01.- Lady Galaxy 02.- 七色の明日~brand new beat~ (Nanairo no Ashita ~brand new beat~) 03.- Winter Love 04.- STILL 05.- SO REAL 06.- KEY OF HEART 07.- OUR LOVE ~to my parents~ 08.- no more make me sick 09.- Revolution-code:1986-1105 Feat.RAH-D 10.- Your Color 11.- Prayer 12.- Candle Lights 13.- Gracious Days 14.- LAST CHRISTMAS (Bonus Track) 15.- Winter Love (Live ver.) thumb|left|300px 01.- AGGRESSIVE 02.- Sweet Impact 03.- My way,Your way feat.WISE 04.- be with you. 05.- Lose Your Mind feat.Yutaka Furukawa from DOPING PANDA 06.- Girl in the Mirror 07.- Happy Birthday 08.- Diamond Heart 09.- LOVE LETTER 10.- BRAVE 11.- ギャップにやられた! 12.- Style 13.- Smile again 14.- Beautiful Flowers 15.- Best Friend 16.- Hey Boy,Hey Girl feat.BoA (Bonus Track) 'Remix' thumb|314px01.- Listen To My Heart (Akira's Un Momento Remix) 02.- Amazing Kiss (Thunderpuss Japanese Club Mix) 03.- Every Heart -ﾐﾝﾅﾉｷﾓﾁ- (Groove That Soul Mix) 04.- Power (Masters Of Funk Remix) 05.- ID;Peace B (Shinichi Osawa Remix) 06.- Share your heart (with me) Lovers Rock Remix 07.- Don't start now (Two Main Guys Mix) 08.- 気持ちはつたわる (L12 Remix featuring Rude Boy Face) 09.- Amazing Kiss (Tiny Voice, Production Remix) 10.- Listen To My Heart (Hex Hector Main Japanese Club Mix) thumb|310px01.- Holiday / PALMDRIVE featuring BoA & FIRSTKLAS 02.- 奇蹟 - Kiseki (Soul'd OUT Remix) 03.- Flying Without Wings / Westlife featuring BoA 04.- Show Me What You Got （DJ WATARAI REMIX) / BRATZ featuring BoA & Howie D. 05.- Jewel Song (AKIRA'S CANTO DIAMANTE VERSION) 06.- Shine We Are! (GROOVE THAT SOUL REMIX) / Remixed by G.T.S 07.- Flower (D.I's "Luv hurts"REMIX) / Remixed by Daisuke Imai featuring LISA 08.- Winding Road (featuring DABO) 09.- Everything Needs Love (Piano-pella) / Mondo Grosso featuring BoA 10.- Valenti (English version) 11.- Every Heart (English version) 12.- Listen To My Heart (English version) 13.- Amazing Kiss (English version) Galería De Fotos 0cc47fc6db2f9a10_09.jpg 43ca771e244a9ec9_boa_wkorea_sept2010_4.jpg a7dbda2bea6a31df_boa_wkorea_sept2010_1.jpg c60af89f733fa682_06.jpg 3d673e9640e6d125_01.jpg 599321371fef5cebfscebb3.jpg 599321371a57aac4escebb3.jpg 5993213711f6da230scebb3-1.jpg 6a0105364cdc73970c01156f50b796970b-800wi.jpg Cd29.jpg Outgrow-01.jpg 389816Love & Honesty low.jpg VALENTI.jpg 200px-Listen to My 4Heart low.jpg 200px-Listen to My Heart low.jpg boatheface_cd.jpg cd29.jpg Nextworld.jpg outgrow-01.jpg PeaceBRemixes.JPG VALENTI.jpg boa_20080228_sed.jpg 018896.jpg boa blog ultima noticias ncopy.jpg Cover.jpg 20110102_boa_1.jpg|Autografo BoA_Boa_Kwon20090104115244.jpg 1565842511_fb4dd1a8a6.jpg boa(7).jpg 20091001-asiazone_boa_1.jpg 4 aparte.JPG Boa_Kwon5.jpg M20050728a771004e1.jpg kea.jpg Boa_Kwon7.jpg Boa_Kwon12.jpg boa(15).jpg boa(10).jpg boa1567.jpg boa1233.jpg 20110426_boa_highcut_1.jpg 20110426_boa_highcut_3.jpg 20110426_boa_highcut_4.jpg 20110426_boa_highcut_5.jpg Videos thumb|left|290px|BoA - Energeticthumb|right|290px|BoA - HURRICANE VENUS thumb|right|290pxthumb|left|290px|BOA - I Did it For Lovethumb|right|290px|BoA - Valentithumb|left|290px|BoA - Winter Lovethumb|left|290px|BoA - Love Letter Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Cpop